


Tattooed Stories

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has alot of tattoos, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't realize that when Cas get tattoos, they  are actually stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed Stories

Deans sometimes wondered why Castiel decided to get all those tattoos. 

The anti-possession one was a necessity, especially since Castiel was human now. He also got the angel-warding tattoo on his stomach.

But Castiel then wanted more tattoos, saying he thinks of them as symbols and stories. 

The third one was large black wings, which curved down his back. That didn’t surprise Dean, though it made him sad from Castiel own loss of his wings.

The next one was on Castiels left arm; it was three Star of Bethlehem flowers entangled in vines with bees around them. The bees were pretty self-explanatory. When asked about the flowers, Castiel explained that they symbolized hope and he asked for three because they symbolized himself, Dean and Sam. After that, Castiel made sure that there were fresh Stars of Bethlehem around the bunker. 

The latest one was a sleeve on Castiels right arm and it was fine work. Castiel himself designed it and the Winchesters were stunned by it. 

The tattoo was like a storyboard, divided into three parts. The 1st part was on his shoulder, showing a white heaven with clouds and feathers. The 2nd part was over his elbow, showing black empty trees, symbolizing purgatory. The last part for the rest of his arm, symbolized hell.

It was red with flames and chains and a white dot in the middle. When Sam asked what it was, Castiel said;

“Its Dean when I found him in Hell.”

Castiel said it so straightforward that Dean blushed. It also made him ant to get a tattoo that symbolized Castiel.

Two days later, he entered his room, smiling at the ex—angel, who was sitting on their bed. Castiel smiled at him and then frowned at the gauze around Deans arm.  
“Did you get a tattoo?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded and laid down next to him.

“Yeah, they said I could take it off as I get home.”

He removed the gauze and showed it to Castiel.

It was a date in Roman numerals, 9-18-2008.

Castiel looked up and saw Dean’s soft eyes. 

“The day I met you.” He said softly, “The day you pulled me out of hell.”

Castiel didn’t say anything; he just climbed into Dean’s lap and kissed him. Dean kissed back, his hands going over Castiels painted wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I had fun with.
> 
> I wanted to write a fic with Cas having a whole bunch of tattoos, so I thought this up. Explanations for the tattoos are in the fic. I would love it, if someone could draw Cas with these tattoos. The tattoo with Dean is pretty self-explanatory.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
